


House of Hale

by RedEyedQueen21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassins & Hitmen, Brother-Sister Relationships, Druids, Emissary Braedon, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Hale Family Feels, Healers, Hunters, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash, Rebuilding the Hale House, The Hale Fire, The Hale House, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolves, Witches, broken relationships, dead bodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEyedQueen21/pseuds/RedEyedQueen21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is now the Alpha again, after returning from Kentucky with Cora, he's back in Beacon Hills to rebuild the Hale pack and the Hale house. But it's never easy, someone or something is hunting the Argents, Stiles and Scott are no longer friends, and he's pretty sure someone/something is haunting his condo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

_Bellow’s Retirement and Nursing Home, Beacon Hills, CA_

Gerard Argent violently hacked into his hankie, moaning as he wiped off the gooey black ink that continued to ooze from his mouth and noise. He wheeled himself to his bed to get more hankies when a soft knock got his attention, he looked at the clock mounted on the wall.

“Come in Carlota.” He beckoned the orderly who he knew always arrived with his dinner at six o’clock on the dot. He smiled politely at the woman, she wasn’t that much older than Chris-she was always quiet and kept her eyes down-almost fearful of what he would or could say or do.

He liked that.

“Always on time Carlota, just like clockwork.” Gerard joked as Carlota opened the tray of food. Gerard gave her a soft smile, making the smear black goo even worse and almost sinister like on him. “Smells delicious,” he complimented at he started to eat and drink, “Give my compliments to the chef as always.”

After a few minutes Carlota was still standing off to the side, her face and eyes still cast down. She usually left as soon as she opened the tray for him.

“Was there anything I could for you Carlota?” Gerard asked.  He finally noticed the door was closed and locked. All doors were supposed to be open and unlocked when workers where in patient's room.

“No, nothing at all Mr. Argent.” Carlota smiled sweetly as she bounced on her toes. She took out a covered syringe next.

Gerard was quick to pull out a small blade and thrust it into Carlota’s stomach, “Nice try darling. But it takes more than a little syringe to get me.” He leered as he watched Carlota’s brown eyes dilate, her face drain in color as she went down clutching the knife.

“Whoever sent you should have done it themselves. Sent in a little girl to do a man’s job.”  He grunted as he went in search for his phone, he wheeled himself over to his closet feeling a bit light headed as pulled out his cell phone. His head was beginning to throb as his fingers shook and fumbled over the power button on his phone. “Wh-what-ack!” he cried as the pain surged through his left arm. He could feel his breathing shorten and his lungs tighten. “Wh-?” He slurred, he could feel his the food churn in his stomach.

“Pretty misogynist  crap you spewed there. Aren’t all the girls in your families raised to be leaders?” Carlota asked, only this time her voice was different, it was no longer shy and soft, but slightly deeper and confident.  Gerard noticed the woman’s eyes were shaped differently.

This wasn’t Carlota.

“How?” Gerard wheezed, the black ooze becoming worse. Oozing out tenfold, gurgling and suffocating him further.

The woman pulled out the knife and then pulled her shirt up, showing him the thick padding that was tapped around her middle, along with a blood sac.

Gerard was ready to ask more question when the woman put a finger to his lips. “Shh, save your breath Gerard. Heart attacks are a bitch to die to.”

“You-”

The woman rolled her eyes, “Can’t give you all my secrets, so no, I didn’t touch you with the syringe. Lucky you reacted very well to seeing it which caused your heart attack.”

Gerard looked at the food that was on the floor and then back at the smiling woman. She had spiked his meal and drink with something. “You bitch!” he huffed, black oozing landing on his shirt with every breath and sputter.

The woman shrugged, “Really, that’s the best you have? With all the things I heard about you I thought I would get something, some last hurrah.”

Gerard did have something, one small something. He pulled a lever on his wheelchair and waited…and waited…

“You!”

“God you bore me. I watched you for weeks.” She pointed to the wheelchair, “I have to admit though that wheelchair trick is amazing though. I would have been dead in two seconds, clean cut and done.”  She smiled down at Gerard, knowing that he only had a few seconds left to live and pulled him close. He looked dead into her eyes and noticed how cold and distant they looked-Gerard could finally feel the fear seep into his bones. He was dealing with a professional. “I bet its killing you though, pun intended, to know who wanted you dead. You have a long list gramps. Really it could be anyone; from that lovely granddaughter of yours to that witch’s family you killed in Texas to pretty much any wolf pack from here to France.” She pushed Gerard away, ignoring the frighten look on his face, he looked so old and sick.  

“Who?” he wheezed, his eyes losing their color and liveliness. 

She waited till he was dead to answer. “Now Mr. Argent, what sort of assassin would I be if I gave away my secrets _and_ clientele information?”

_Derek Hale’s residence, 2 days later._

“Happy to be back?” Cora asked as she dropped her purse and duffle bag down onto the floor.

She turned to see Derek looking drained and a bit sick looking, “No, never happy to be back.” He mumbled, “Especially here.” he mumbled under his breath, he could still see and smell the water flooding the whole condo. He could still feel the ghost of Boyd on his claws.

It still terrified him.

“We could have stayed in Kentucky.” Cora reminded him. They had met up with a pack that their mom had known years ago. The Tecum  pack were sweet and treated them like family, not to mention Cora had never seen Derek so relaxed and happy.

But of course that had to end.

“You never told me what Dee told you.” Cora told him as she followed him further into the condo.

Whatever the Alpha had told Derek, it was enough for them to go running back to Beacon Hills. Cora wasn’t mad at them leaving, upset-yes. But more confused, she and Derek were finally talking, and now he was a shut book again.

“Are you ever going to tell me?” Cora asked annoyed.

“Cora, would you-” Derek stiffed, he sniffed the room and rolled his eyes as he sniffed the couch, “I don’t believe this.” He ran up the steps.

Cora sniffed the couch after him and held back a giggle as she heard her brother roar “STILES!” she ran after him to find him in his room with Stiles laying in his bed, looking too comfortable.

Looked like he was used to sleeping in Derek’s bed.

“Stiles!” Derek barked out again, giving his bed a good kick which startled Stiles out of bed.

“Holy Shit!” the younger boy jumped and then rolled out of bed when he noticed the two standing in front of him. “Derek! Cora!” he gave a feeble wave. “Hey! Um...” He picked himself up from the floor quickly and brushed himself off, “I can explain.” He noticed the doubtful look on Derek’s face and held his hands in self defense, “No! Really! It’s not like I was staying here I was I was just-”

“Keeping the bed warm?” Cora offered smiling a bit as she noticed the poor dark glare Stiles was trying to give her.

Derek had his face in his hands, “You’ve been around here for at least two weeks, your scent has permeated the whole second floor!” Derek groaned. “Why are you here?”

“Scott and I had a fight.”

That changed Derek’s demeanor, he loosened up a bit. “So you’ve been licking your wounds here? You have your own place Stiles.” Derek reminded him gently.

Stiles nodded, rolling his eyes, “Yeah I know, it’s just…I couldn’t-look it’s just been really weird with Scott and the others and at home. So I like it here, okay? It’s just okay.” Stiles admitted, it looked like it pained him to admit that he liked being at Derek’s place with the way he was flinching and moving. But he was telling the truth.

Derek eyed him for a while before letting the topic go and asking, “Has Peter come by here?”

Stiles frowned, “No.” he looked at them, “Should he have?”

Cora bit her lip and shrugged, “He hasn’t called us and we couldn’t contact him.” She looked around the room. “The quietness doesn’t freak _you_ out?” she asked Stiles. She liked him and his energy, but she couldn’t see him mesh with Derek and his surroundings. It was like mixing oil and water.

“I like it.” Stiles pressed his lips together, “If it got too quiet I just talked to Boyd.”

That made both werewolves freeze. “What?” “What did you say?”

Stiles froze in place. “If it got too quiet I just played on my phone.” Stiles repeated looking at the both of them in fear and worry, he had both his hands up again and took a few steps back. “What?”

Cora flinched as she took in her brother’s alarmed appearance at hearing their fallen brother’s name. “You said you talked to Boyd when it got too quiet.” Cora told him, she stepped closer to him, which just caused Stiles to step back, and studied him a bit.

“No I didn’t. Why would I say something like that?” Stiles asked affronted. He looked at Derek, “I’m not lying, I said I played on my phone when it got too quiet.” Stiles repeated slowly for them.

Derek bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes glossed over the younger boy. “He’s telling the truth.”

“But Derek-”

Cora gave him a dubious look, but he cut her off with a sharp “Drop it Cora.” 

“So what made you come back here?” Stiles asked after a while, he moved aside and helped Derek unpack his duffle bag without asking permission which got him an odd look from both siblings.

“Sti-” Cora started to stay but Derek stopped her and shook his head, instead he went along with it.

This was new.

“I needed to get some stuff done here. I- _we_ shouldn’t have really left anyway. Our homes here.” said Derek as he unpacked his clothes and folded them neatly into his dresser drawer.

Stiles passed him a few shirts, “So does that mean you’re going to into Scott’s pack?” Stiles asked hesitantly.

Cora pursed her lips and gave a coy smile at her older brother who bristled at the question. “Uh, I can’t.”

Instead of asking “Why?” or going into the defense mode like Derek thought he would Stiles looked relieved. His shoulders relaxed and his brown eyes widen a bit as he tried not to smile so much, “Really?”

“What happened between you and Scott?” Cora asked confused, she perked her ears as she and Derek flinched. “Or we could just ask him ourselves I guess.” Cora mumbled as  Alison voice could be heard from down stairs shouting angrily for Derek.

“DEREK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I KNOW YOU’RE HERE!” Alison shrieked. 

Stiles looked confused and angry, Cora just looked annoyed, “If she knows you’re here why the hell is she yelling then?” she asked as she followed Derek and Stiles down stairs to see Allison being held back and soothed by Isaac and Scott as a worried Lydia stood by.

“You son of a bitch!” Alison growled as she pulled out a gun pointing it right at Derek.

“Allison!” Scott warned, “Put the gun down.”

Derek eyed the girl and then the gun; he could smell the wolves bane bullet.

 Before he could say or do anything Stiles stood directly in front of him, “Stiles! Get out of the way!” Derek warned him.

Allison cocked the gun, “You better listen to him Stiles, I will shoot him.” Isaac wrapped his hands around her shoulders, “Allison, it wasn’t him. He just got here.” the taller boy reasoned with her.

“If you want to kill Derek, you’re gonna have to kill me then first Allison.” Stiles told her, his voice was cold, he nudged his chin over to Isaac, “Frankenwolf there is right, Derek and Cora _just_ got here. He didn’t kill Gerard.” 

Derek took a step back and did a double take, “Wait, Gerard’s dead?”

Allison didn’t blink, “Don’t pretend like you didn’t know.”

Scott looked over at him and frowned, “He didn’t know!” he shook Allison a bit, earning him a growl from Isaac (Derek and Cora frowned at that), “That means he didn’t do it!”

Allison sighed and then pointed the gun at Cora, “That doesn’t mean she not innocent.” Allison went on as Stiles huddled Cora and Derek behind him, his face filled with pure abhorrence for Allison. “Step aside Stiles.”

“Say please first.” Stiles spat out sarcastically.

“Derek could be telling the truth about not killing my grandfather, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t send out Cora to kill him. Werewolves can still lie and omit parts of the truth and not get caught by other wolves.” She stepped closer, gun pointed right at Derek, “My grandfather taught me that.”

“And my grandfather taught me that no one can drive from Kentucky to Beacon Hills California within two days murder someone and then go back and make the trip again. Unless they want to go through the tolls again.” Lydia piped up from the back, she had three toll receipts in her hands, Cora's hand bag clutched at her side. “This one is marked two nights ago Alison. They were in Colorado.”  She walked over to show the other girl.

Allison covered her mouth as she looked at the ticket, her chest heaving. “I-I” she looked at the gun, as if just noticing it was still in her hand. “Oh God! Isaac!”

Cora looked at Stiles and mouthed out “Those two?” She looked worried as Isaac took the gun out of Alison’s hand and hugged her, whispering things in her ear about it being okay and combing his fingers through her hair.

“I-I’m sorry.” Allison sniffed, “It’s just-“ she wiped away some tears and snot, “He was grandfather, he wasn’t a great guy or anything, he was still my grandfather. And something killed him. Do you know how that makes me feel?” Allison asked wounded.

Cora sucked in her cheeks, “No,” she deadpanned, “How does losing your family tragically feel Allison?”

Allison regained some of her composure once she realized what she said, “I didn’t mean it like that.” She tensed, noting the worried look on Scott, Stiles, and Lydia’s face.

“Really? Than what did you-”

Derek rubbed his face and growled, “Enough!” he uncovered his face, “What happened with Gerard?  Who killed him?”

Scott looked at Stiles, who was refusing to give any attention, “We really don’t know. M.E said that he died due to a heart attack. But Gerard shouldn’t have died to any normal death. That mountain ash was basically fuelling him.”

“So?” Derek questioned, shrugging. He didn’t care so much about Gerard. He was happy that the man was dead, but also a bit worried because it meant Dee had a point.

“So it means that someone killed him, all the securities that Chris had in places in case the alphas attacked Gerard were dismantled and somebody hacked into the security cameras that were in his room and on his floor, any video of the person who killed him is gone.” Scott told him.

“Good riddance.” Cora scoffed as she sat down on the couch, not caring a bit to keep quiet. “What does any of this have to do with us?”

“Nothing.” Isaac looked back at Allison, “Nothing at all.”

Allison stood still, “I bet you’re happy though, you got what you always wanted though, right Derek? My mom is dead, my aunt is dead and now my grandfather is dead. Happy yet?” Allison’s voice was inert as her smile.

It reminded Derek of Kate.

It happened before he could stop it, he felt Cora and Stiles pull him back, and Cora release a short gasp, “Derek!” he almost lunged at her. His eyes burning red before going back to their normal green.

Isaac was the next to gasp, along with Scott who looked betrayed and hurt. “Your eyes!” Isaac stated pointing at his face.

Derek covered his face and breathed, he didn’t want to tell them like this. Hell, he didn’t even want to tell them.

He hated Dee.

Scott looked at Stiles for a moment, thinking maybe that Stiles knew before hand (Stiles looked shocked as well), “You’re an Alpha again? How?”

“Isn’t it obvious? He killed an Alpha.” Allison told him simply.

Cora transformed into her wolf form, “I’ve had just about enough of you!” Cora shouted pushing Stiles out of the way to get to Alison, ready to scratch her face off.

“Cora, no!” Derek told her, as he and Stiles struggled to hold her back, behind them Isaac and Scott had to hold back a belligerent Alison.

Lydia was the only one who heard the soft knock at the door. “Oh God,” she mumbled, biting her lip, “Maybe the freaking landlord finally decided to come and see what the noise is about.” She went on as she opened to the door to reveal a tall woman with dark skin, high cheek bones, and long curly hair that fell down her back. She eyed Lydia for a moment and smiled, revealing a white smile that went against her dark red lips oddly. Lydia frowned at her clothes, the woman was tall and curvy, and yet she looked liked she borrowed her wardrobe from the Derek Hale collection. Dark jeans, work boots, a navy blue Henley underneath a red leather jacket.

“May I help you?” Lydia asked politely, ignoring the blatant yelling and curing going on behind her.

The woman though didn’t care to so the same and looked at the spectacle that was going on in front of her.  She almost looked amused, “I was going to ask if Derek Hale was here, but I can see that he is.” She sighed, “May I come in?”

Lydia bit her lip and looked back at the group, “Um, just one thing,” she closed the door so that the woman had less access to her. “Who the hell are you?” After a few people tried to kill you and having a hard time telling friend from foe Lydia had given up on being pleasant to basically anybody.

The woman frowned, but seemed to understand. She looked over at Derek. “I’m Montana Jones.” She answered Lydia loudly.

Lydia looked over to see Derek had stopped fighting with Cora and Alison. “Montana?” his face had softened. He looked shocked and a bit scared, as if he was unsure if she were real.

“Derek.” Montana smiled walking past Lydia and others to hug him.

“Who’s this?” Alison scoffed, “Another werewolf bitch or psycho girlfriend bitch?”

Montana held Alison’s gaze for a long moment, “Hmm, what poor idiot let you get into the darkness?”

Allison stepped back, bewildered and hurt at the question, “What?”

Montana stood resolute with Derek by her side, “I’m not a werewolf or a girlfriend or a bitch.” She stepped closer to Allison, her dark red lips shaped into a sneer, “I’m a healer and whoever let you go too far into the darkness was an idiot. You’re playing with forces beyond your ken in more ways than one, sweetie.” She leaned down till she was equal with Allison’s height, “So get out.”

Allison stood up a bit straighter, giving one last glare at Cora and Derek before leaving, with Isaac following right behind her

(Derek noticed Isaac didn’t look or speak to him once.)

Scott looked at him, “We’ll talk later then, yeah?”

Derek nodded absentmindedly, “Yeah, sure.”

Scott was half way out the door with Lydia right by him when he turned around to look at Stiles. “Stiles?”

Derek and Cora looked at the other boy to see Stiles just staring right through Scott.

“Stiles, you’re not coming?”

“No. You got enough people. “

Scott huffed, “You can’t just stay here with Derek! Stiles, please just -”

“Leave me alone Scott!” Stiles yelled, his hands clenched so tightly Derek could see the veins budging in his hands.

“But-“ Lydia gave Scott a little pull to the door shaking her head like a mother reprimanding her kid. “Fine. I’ll talk to you later then.”

“No, no.” Stiles shook his head, shaking out the tensions in his arms. “No, you won’t.”  Stiles looked away as Scott’s eyes clouded with tears a bit as he closed the door.

Derek waited for a few seconds till he was sure Scott and Isaac couldn’t hear them to point at Stiles, “You’re going to have to tell me what happened between the two of you.”

“Are you going to tell me how you became an Alpha again?” Stiles asked sitting down next to Cora, he looked fidgety, his knee bouncing up and down.

Montana frowned at him and threw a bottle at him.

“What is this?” Stiles asked, unscrewing the top and smelling the liquid inside. His face relaxed bit as he laid back. He looked woozy but happy and calm. “What was that?”

“Passion flower.” Montana answered him. “It’s used to calm people, better than lavender in my opinion.”  She waved her hand over at Stiles, “Exhibit A.”

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked her,  the last time he had seen Montana was two years ago in Brooklyn. They had cut a deal with the Alpha Heads of New York to seek asylum in Brooklyn and could live there as long as long as Laura didn’t interfere with other packs or didn’t try to steal other pack members away. 

Brooklyn was nice, they had a place, they had a pack where Laura was accepted (somewhat, the Alpha was courting Laura which annoyed the crap out the betas and omegas so Derek had to run interference there). And Derek had a life he was starting to enjoy, he even had friends who he liked.

Montana was one of them.

She was a lackey for the Alpha Heads of New York, but she didn’t bother him and she didn’t see him as a bother either. They had a lot in common, some good and a lot bad.

He just never expected her to be here of all places. He knew what she did for a living which means…

“What are you doing here Montana?” Derek asked again, this time with a feral tone, his hands gripped around her upper arm. “There’s no way you would just pop in Beacon Hills for nothing, what or who brought you here?”

“I had some business to take care of.” She answered him pulling her arm away. “Can’t a friend say hi?” she asked, sounding hurt.

“Not you.” Derek scoffed, he blinked, “Business to take care of?” he repeated as the words took on new meanings with him, “You killed Gerard?” he asked flabbergasted.

Montana raised her brow, “If I did, would I tell you?” she teased as if the topic of a murder was a joke, she stuck out her tongue.

“Montana, who hired you to kill Gerard?” Derek asked her slowly, his hands were now wrapped around her shoulders, “Please, you have to tell me. Was it you?”  Hus voice was filled with worry for his friend. If Alison or Chris found out, they would definitely hunt her down. 

Montana squinted and patted his shoulders, “I bought out my contract from the Alpha Heads. I no longer have to work for them. I’m free lancing now.” She informed Derek proudly walking back to Cora and Stiles.

“As what?” Derek asked in disgust.

She collapsed between Cora and Stiles, “As a healer, well technically a pharmacist I guess. I thought since we both got our EMT certification-”

Stiles let out a garbled sound, maybe a laugh or choke, “What?!” he coughed/laughed more, “You’re a paramedic?!”  He looked like he was about to fall out of his seat.

Cora went over to him and plucked the bottle of passion flower form him, “And that’s enough for you.” She sighed, capping the bottle. She looked at Derek, “You never told me you’re a paramedic.” Trying to feign indifference but Derek could tell omitting that part of his life from her made her feel ostracized from him again.

“Yeah…”he admitted slowly, “I-I always liked biology.”

“You used to like writing.” Cora reminded him in a broken voice, “You wanted to write when you were younger.” She mumbled, closing herself off as she crossed her arms.

Montana looked at the two of them, “He still did, but he liked the rush of being in an ER.” She stuck out her hand, “You must be Cora.” She smiled softly.

Cora took one look at her and ran up stairs.

“Cora!” Derek shouted after her only to get a loud door slam as a response.

Stiles looked at where Cora was standing and Montana, he waved his hand back and forth before getting up. “Just to fill in her spot and the palpable awkward tension she left behind, I’m Stiles.” Stiles stuck out his hand to shake, he whimpered a bit at Montana’s strong grip. “You sure you’re not a werewolf or something?”

Montana smiled, “No, just a human.”

Stiles smiled back, “Really? And you’ve been friends with him?” he pointed at Derek in disbelief. “How?” he muttered, stepping closer to Montana hoping she would spill some secrets. “Is there a way to make him less you know-?” he made a slashing motion with his hands “Roar?”

Derek sucked in his cheeks, “You could shut up.”

Stiles mouth gapped, “That, that right there!” He pointed to Derek, “How can you be friends with a guy like that?”

Montana licked her lips, she looked a little happy, “I don’t talk nearly as much as you.” She winked at Derek “Though you are cute. Definitely a hottie.”

That left Stiles sputtering and trying to figure out a smooth line as Montana handed him her backpack and duffle bag. “Can you put this in Derek’s room for me?” she picked up a back that once she gave it Stiles made the younger boy flinch- it was heavy.

Before he had the chance to complain she massaged his muscles, “God, you must be fit. I could barely make that first trip.”

Stiles opened his mouth and then closed it, he looked at Derek and then to Montana, “I’ll get everything up. Don’t worry.”

“I won’t.” Montana smiled as she watched Stiles struggle with her bags up the steps.

As soon as Derek knew Stiles was out of hearing range he sighed, “That was just cruel.”

“I know.”

“You’re not even interested in guys.”

“I know.”

“What are you even doing here Monty?” Derek asked again, he still wasn’t satisfied with her answer. He knew she would never admit to killing Gerard, if she actually did do it.

Montana shrugged, looking a bit lost. “To be honest? I don’t know. I-I just needed to be here. With you.” She crossed her arms as she settled back onto the couch, “So tell me Derek, why did I feel like I had to be here with you? Why didn’t you come home?”

Derek sighed. “Do you remember Shenzee?”

“That wannabe seer? What about her?”

“She warned an Alpha leader in Kentucky about me.” Derek sat next to her. “There’s a reason why I couldn’t go back to Brooklyn and why I’m back here, why you’re here even. I just don’t know why yet.”

Montana pursed her lips nodding as she turned her body towards him. “Tell me what you do know.” 


	2. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The darkness is getting to Stiles and something is taking over the Hale's condo.

Derek was up before he heard the loud knock on his door. He growled as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, finding his shirt next to him on the table. “Argent.” He mumbled, he could smell the gun  powder and smoke. “Chris, it’s three am.” Derek stated as he took in Chris’s disgruntled look,  the smell of smoke was pungent now. Along with dirt.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked before Chris could speak.

Chris wiped his face, dirt and what looked to be carbon crusted his finger nails and shirt. “My house burnt down.”

Derek pouted, taking the sentence in with an inch of interest and delight, “And you want my condolences?” he shrugged. “Take it up with a fake insurance agent. Like you did with my family.” He closed the door on Chris’s face, but blocked him.

“Listen to me Derek. My house was still in my name, my family things were still in there and my father’s…”

“Hunter buddies?” Derek finished for him.

“Unfortunately yes. They were still using the place, not to hunt, but to meet up.”

Derek frowned, “You don’t actually expect me to believe that, do you?”

Chris frowned, “No, but my house burnt down and the hunters that were currently using it were found a few miles south dead. Their bodies ripped apart and their weapons _bent_.” He glanced at Derek’s hand holding the door loosely, “ _You_ wouldn’t know anything about that?”

Derek allowed his fangs to slip and his eyes to glow red, “Are you accusing me of killing your hunters?” his voice was harsh, “Hate to break it to you Argent, but between the two of us, you’re more likely to be the murderer, not me. The same goes for our packs.”

“It’s not like Peter or Cora couldn’t have done it.” Chris argued it.

Derek shrugged, furrowed his brows, he could smell vanilla/cherries and something that smelled faintly of Isaac. His ears perked when he heard a muffled yell and Stiles falling out of the bed. “But I’m sure Alison wouldn’t come over here and try to seek revenge or anything like that?”

Chris’s resolve slipped away as he saw Montana followed by Stiles and Cora, carrying a cuffed Alison down the last few steps.

“Alison?” Chris whispered, his face rightfully flushed. “I told you to stay at home.”

Montana kicked Alison behind the knee causing her to drop to her knees. “She tried to sneak into your room Derek. To her shock and awe, she found us.” Montana pointed to herself and Stiles as she explained with a heated glance at Chris. “She had this with her.” She showed them a small revolver that Derek knew had wolfbane in it. “Not to mention this.” She lifted a small vial of a dark red powder that was making Cora flinch. “Rabbit blood and cocaine.” Montana looked impressed, “Gotta admit, you went really old school to confuse Derek and Cora, huh?”

Chris looked between Montana and Alison, before focusing on Stiles, “What are you doing here?”

Stiles blanched, almost hiding behind Cora. “Uh-I-I’m staying here.”

“Does your father know you are here?”

Cora looked perplexed, her stance changed when she looked between Alison and Chris with interest, “You didn’t even know your daughter was here. I would stop asking questions that don’t concern you.” 

Chris eyed Stiles still as he started to talk to Derek, “I didn’t know she would come here.”

“I believe you.” Derek admitted, “Oddly enough Chris, I think you’re the only one in your family with an ounce of decency.” He looked at Alison. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“You burnt down our house.”

Cora growled, eyes glowing gold in the dim light room.  “Funny coming from you about us burning down your house.”

Alison ignored her and gave a pleaded look at her dad, “Dad, you saw Dax and the others, they were mauled by werewolves! The Hales would be the only one to do this.”

“You don’t think Scott or Isaac are capable of turning their backs?” Stiles asked. Derek glanced at him, something about his voice caught Derek off guard. Montana and Cora didn’t seem to notice or care.

 Alison’s voice turned gentle, “Scott and Isaac wouldn’t do this, they actually care. You should now that by now Stiles.” She glared at Derek, “You are making a huge mistake by siding with Derek this way, you better know that.”

Montana lifted Alison up by her neck of her shirt, “Get her away from me before I do something I might regret.” She pushed Alison towards her father hard, not caring that Alison almost tripped and her hands were still cuffed behind her back.

“Are you sure you had no idea who did this?” Chris asked wearily, “First my father, now our house and friends Derek. We are losing everything and everyone now.”

Derek’s eyes held no compassion for the man in front of him, “The hunters are now the hunted.” he sighed, he didn’t have the heart to be that cruel unfortunately. The Argents deserved everything that was coming towards them.

Didn’t mean that he had to enjoy it though.

He held the door for them to leave, “I don’t know who killed Gerard and the others and I don’t know who burned down your house. If I hear anything though I’ll let you know.” Derek promised as Chris led Alison out. “And Chris?”

“Yes?”  
Derek pointed to Alison, “I don’t want to see her anywhere near my place or pack again. She’s entitled to speak to Stiles since they are friends but-”

“We’re not.” Stiles spoke up.

Derek and Chris looked at Stiles bewildered. “What?”

Alison looked genuinely hurt, “Stiles?”

Stiles stood up straighter, arms crossed, he looked more resolute than he usually did with his friends Derek started to notice, “Alison and I aren’t friends, we haven’t been for awhile.” 

“Stiles.” Alison sounded wounded, she made an attempt to get closer to Stiles but Chris pulled her back. “ _Stiles_.”

“We’re not friends Alison. Scott, Isaac, you and me, we don’t exist anymore. I’m not a part of your pack anymore.”  Stiles told her, arms now loosely hanging by his side, he looked more agitated now.  “So stay away from us.”

Derek felt something inside him shift; he could feel his protectiveness for Stiles tenfold. He had sent the younger boy home after discussing with Montana about his trip to Kentucky. A few hours later Montana had gone out for some business meeting (Derek was told not to interfere, it would be her last) and around midnight had brought back Stiles with her, looking overwhelming tired and teary eyed. “He said he can’t sleep at his own home anymore.” Montana explained while steadying a stumbling Stiles. “He’s been sleeping here since you left apparently?”

Derek took in Stiles’ appearance, he looked horrible. “Yeah,” he admitted, “He’s been sleeping here.” he gave Stiles a little shake to wake him up, “Stiles?”

“Mmhh?” Stiles replied, his brown eyes were unfocused and blearily now.  “Wha?”

Derek and Montana both nodded, “Take him to my room, I’ll call the sheriff tell him Stiles will be sleeping here, again.”

Montana gave a small smile, “I think that’s pretty sweet. He feels safe here.”

Derek snorted, “We’re just guarding him from whatever he’s hiding from.” He and Montana carried Stiles up the stairs and laid him down on the bed.

“Funny you would be saying that about him” she pointed out.

Derek grimaced at that but before he had a chance to say anything he stepped closer to Stiles and sniffed him, he smelled off. “Where was he?”

With a steady heart beat Montana answered, “He was out front when I was coming back.” He didn’t believe her, never did. He looked back at Stiles to see a kid who looked so troubled that it was eating him alive.

And now awake in front of his ex-friend, Stiles looked more troubled and nervous, but content with his decision as he nodded at Chris. “Goodnight Argent.” Stiles voice sounded so disconnected and cold that it was worried Derek and Chris. The older man eyed Derek for a while, sending him a dark glare and silent questions.

“Goodnight Stiles,” he nodded at Stiles, “I’ll be speaking to your father real soon Stiles, hopefully we’ll get a chance to talk about this.” He waved  goodbye to them, pulling Alison close by.

Derek released a loud sigh as he closed the door slowly, feeling the tension melt away from his shoulders with every step the Argents took away from his door. He turned around to look at Stiles, “Since when has the Sheriff and Argent been friends?” he asked incredulously.

Stiles became a ball of energy, tapping his foot restlessly while fingering his hair aggressively. “They aren’t. My dad knows better to trust those psychos, he just needs to keep them close.” He looked at Derek finally, “Just in case, if Beacon Hills does become a beacon for things that go bump in the night, my dad wants to know who he can go to, the Argents are his first choice.”

Derek frowned, “Wait, what do you mean by becomes?” he looked at Cora and Montana who looked as confused as he felt. “Stiles, you need to tell me what’s going on with you. What happened between you and Scott?”

Stiles’ shrank a bit, “I-I just need some sleep, that okay?”

Derek bit his cheek; he could feel the fear and exhaustion wafting off Stiles. Whatever was burdening Stiles had him scared to open up, which wasn’t Stiles. At all. Stiles loved to talk.

Derek nodded, “Yeah, sure. Get some rest.”

Stiles gave a weak smile and started to go upstairs but stopped at a few steps and turned around, “Are you-you’re not, you’re not going to leave again, are you?”

Derek’s heart twisted, he could feel Cora and Montana look at him for too long. Cora and him both could pick up the sound of fear and apprehension in Stiles’ voice, they could all see that the idea of Derek leaving was making Stiles loose his sanity.

How bad did his leaving scar Stiles?

“No,” Derek swallowed, it was the truth, but it just hurt to see the hidden joy and relief in Stiles face when he answered him. “I’ll still be here.”

Stiles left without saying anything and went back upstairs, soon to be followed by Cora, who promised Derek she would check on him.

“Why did Stiles and you smell like rosewood oil when you came back?” Derek asked, thinking of Alison and her vial of rabbit blood/cocaine. He made a mental note to be aware of the Argents now carrying things that could destroy his sense of smell. 

Montana raised her brow slightly, a substitute answer before kissing him on his cheek, “Good night Derek.”

“Montana.” Derek growled out her name like a threat.

“Good night Derek.”

 _Beacon Hills High, the next day_ …

Stiles heart stammered as he looked around the school, patrol cars were everywhere. He looked around spotting the one person he needed to see.

“DAD!” he ran up to his father who looked both relieved and frustrated to see him.

“Before you ask me anything Stiles, the answer is and will always be, no."

Stiles jaw turned slacked, “I-I.” He looked around the parking lot, “You can’t even tell me what happened a little bit?”

The sheriif’s face hardened, “Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Scott?”

“That’s not the same thing!”

The sheriff made a faux impressed look, “You’re right, it’s not, because my job isn’t your business, but your life is mine.”

Stiles waited a full beat to ask, “What if werewolves are involved? Or werewolf hunters?”

The sheriff froze and looked around before pulling Stiles away from the other officers. “You saw Argent?”

Stiles nodded with a slight scowl, “Yeah, he and Alison sort of barged in Derek’s place this morning.”

The sheriff lolled his head back and forth, “Please tell me he and Alison didn’t try to do anything stupid.”

Stiles leveled his father with a look.

The sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose, already knowing the answer. “Yeah, I know.” He sighed, “I was being stupid.”

“Hopeful.” Stiles chided gently.

“Hopefully stupid.”  The sheriff chuckled, he looked around to check that the officers were still occupied, “So you already that the Argents house burnt down and some of their buddies were found-”

“Mauled?”

The sheriff studied his son and sighed, of course Argent had told him what he and the other officers thought once they got onto the scene. “Eaten.”

Stiles blinked, shaking his head a few times before looking around and shaking his head again. “Woah, uh, you serious?”

“Unfortunately.” The sheriff mumbled, “Stiles, this town is turning into a B+ horror flick and if I find out that you know more than what you are telling me-”

Stiles put both his hands up in mock defeat, “I don’t.” he said hastily, “Chris and Alison told me last night, I wouldn’t know anything about things that can eat people.” Stiles’ mind reeled back a bit, “None of the other cops-?”

The sheriff shook his heads, “No, whatever was able to do that wasn’t seen or heard.” The sheriff looked up for a moment, “Is it wrong that I hope to never come face to face with whatever did that?”

Stiles laugh sounded awkward even to him, “You and me both.” He looked back at the school, “So, what now?”

“Now we look for whatever did this, cadaver dogs led us back here but they lost the scent once they got inside the school.” He looked wearily at Stiles who’s body turned rigid at the idea of not only more bodies being buried inside the school but something that could possibly eat him and his friends. “You see a teacher or student act weird you call me first.” He warned Stiles, pulling him in for a hug before leaving.

“You could have at least leave me a bat or something!” Stiles half shouted to his father’s retreating back. He looked back at the school and could feel fear creep down his spine. “No,” he whispered to himself, “Not again.” He looked down at his hands starting to shake, quickly he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the school.

‘ _Help me.’_

_‘Help me.’_

_‘Help me.’_

_‘Help me._ ’

Stiles looked around him wildly, he had been hearing voices calling out to him since the ice bath. “No one is really in danger.” Stiles reminded himself, ignoring the looks that other students were sending him. “At least not really.” He mused with an exasperated sigh, not only did he have to ignore voices that where most likely in his head but now he had to worry about there being a human eating monster on the loose.

Stiles checked his watch, first thing first, as soon as he had study hall he was planning to do some snooping on any new teachers or students.

 _Later_ …

‘ _Okay, hacking into the school’s records is harder than I thought.’_ Stiles concluded after six failed attempts and one attempt that almost crashed his computer. He thought about going to Danny for help but since he and Ethan started to date and became accepted into Scott’s pack, he quickly nicked that idea as soon as it came.

He was screwed.

“You coming to the meeting later Becca?”

“Mm, probably not, besides I’ve got two chem papers to finish.”

The voice caused Stiles to get up too quickly and look around for the said owner of the voice. He almost missed her, she was two steps away from leaving the library.

“Harley!” Stiles almost fell when he staggered to stop, receiving dark looks and “Shh”s from the librarian and other students.  “Hey!”  he greeted her with a cheerful smile.

Rebecca  though looked stoic . “Stiles.”

“What’s up? How have you been? You know we don’t hang out a lot anymore.” Stiles started to move her away from the door but Rebecca knocked his arm away.

“Yeah, I know. Maybe you would have realized that sooner if you and Scott didn’t ditch me for the president and vice president for the pretty committee.” Rebecca snapped, pushing Stiles aside to leave with her friends.

Stiles pouted, scratching his head roughly and furiously. “Yeah, should have seen that coming.” He whispered to himself he looked back at his computer, grabbing it and his bag before rushing out the library to catch up with Rebecca.

“Harley, wait! Harley!” Stiles yelled, weaving through the crowd of students and teachers to get to her. “Wait!”

Rebecca turned around, rolling her eyes knowing full well that she wouldn’t get rid Stiles just by telling him off, “You guys can leave without me.” She told her friends who gave Stiles an odd look before leaving her to talk to him.

“Harley, look-”

She cut off Stiles with a wave of her hand, “First off, it’s Rebecca.”

Stiles frowned, he knew Harley since they were five. And he also knew she hated being called Rebecca or Becca. It was Stiles who came up with the nick name Harley after they watched Batman and saw Harley Quinn for the first time. It was a long running joke between the two, which annoyed Scott to no end; even Harley called Stiles the Joker.

“And second you can’t come to me expecting us to still be friends after ignoring me for more than a year!” 

Stiles stepped back, he knew how much being ignored by your best friends felt. He could it hear it in her voice, Scott and him had really screwed her over.

“I know.”  Stiles said solemnly.

Rebecca’s shoulders slumped, her eyes shiny with tears. “So why now?”

“I-I need your help.” He admitted, already flinching at her reaction before Rebecca even reacted.

“You’re kidding me? You want my help after being a crappy friend?” she closed her eyes, collecting herself and calming down, “No, no and no. Not ever!”  Rebecca waved her hands, frazzled and angry again. 

“Harley,  come on-”

“It’s Rebecca, Stiles.”

Stiles grabbed her arm, “I know I’ve been a crappy friend, but you’re my last hope here.”

That made Rebecca stop pushing him away, “What about Scott?” she asked worriedly.

Stiles let her go, taking a step back. Even mentioning his ex-best friend’s name made him retreat into himself.  “We’re not friends anymore.”

Rebecca furrowed her brows, cocking her head to the side as if Stiles just transformed into something else. “Wait, when did this happen?” she asked almost in awe, “You and Scott are brothers. It was like Batmant, Batman, and Wonder Woman whenever I was around you guys.” Rebecca recalled.

Stiles almost laughed at that, almost.

He leaned back against the lockers hard, “Yeah,” he shrugged, “Used to be though. Not anymore. We aren’t brothers or friends, never were.” He admitted more to himself than to her.

He didn’t even realize he was crying until Rebecca wiped away his tears with her fingers. He smiled at her; it was similar to how they first met. “Sorry.” He wiped away his own tears as more fell.

“You’ve been holding it in.” Rebecca stated hollowly.

“Yeah,” Stiles admitted, feeling the tension his shoulders weigh him down even more. Derek’s place had been his fortress of solitude for a while. Facing the truth that there was no more Scott&Stiles made his head hurt.

And lungs hurt.

And…

“Crap.” Stiles started to wheeze, knowing full well that a panic attack was coming on.

_‘Help me.’_

_‘Help me.’_

_‘Help me.’_

_‘HELP ME!’_

Stiles clutched his head in pain, “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

Rebecca swore under her breath before pulling him into vacant classroom and sitting him down on the floor.  She held his hands, “Breathe Stiles, come on, we are going to breathe together.” She told him calmly. “So let’s go.” She inhaled and exhaled, keeping her hands wrapped around Stiles’. 

“Good job.” Rebecca complimented him after he was able to breathe alongside with her. “Again.” She repeated gently. Rebecca squeezed his hands to make sure that he knew she was there with him, “You’re doing good.”

Stiles finally opened his eyes, his breathing coming steadily to him. “You remembered?”

Rebecca snorted, “Yeah,” she answered noncommittally, moving away from him. She looked around the room, not knowing exactly what to say next. “Uh, are you going to be alright?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks.”

Rebecca nodded, “Great, I’m just gonna go then.” She pointed to the door, “Glad you’re alright though.”

Stiles got up slowly and leaned against the teacher’s desk, not really up to ask for a favor from Harley after she just helped him through his panic attack. He closed his eyes again, thinking of a plan b.

“Stiles?” Rebecca’s voice sounded cautious. “What’s that?”

Stiles followed her gaze to the vent under the window. The vent was covered in soot and what appeared to be something glossy, gelled, and crimson.

They both walked over to the vent, Rebecca crouching down and getting closer to the vent than Stiles. “That’s blood.” Rebecca stated, faced strewed in disgust. She stood up and backed away as Stiles just looked between her and the vent.

“How do you know?”

Rebecca stared at him like it was obvious.

It was.

“I’m a crappy friend.” Stiles stated out loud with wide eyes. Rebecca’s mom was the one that warned Stiles’ mom about getting tested since she was an oncologist.

“Good to know.” Rebecca smiled, she walked out the room with Stiles close on her heels.

“Whoah, where are you going?” Stiles asked as Rebecca started to walk quickly with purpose down the hall.

“To the basement, those vents lead down to the boiler room.” Rebecca said like it was obvious.

Human eating monsters suddenly popped into Stiles forethought.  “Harley wait!” he scrambled over to her before she could open the door that led to the basement. “Shouldn’t we call me dad first? Since you know, he’s the sheriff?”

Rebecca laughed, “Since when did you become so cautious?” she asked confused. “You have never stopped to call your dad when it came to anything dangerous or stupid.” Harley reminded him.

Stiles seethed, it was the truth. He just didn’t like be reminded considering it had caused him his father’s job and almost his father’s life. “Yeah, I know. I just-“ he rubbed his head, “Just with everything going on in this town, it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Rebecca looked like she was considering this till she flicked Stiles on the head.

“Ow, hey!”

“You have your dad’s number on your phone?” Rebecca asked.

“Yeah.”

“Do you have your phone with you now?”

“Yeah.”

Rebecca smiled, “Good, me too. I also have this.” She pulled out her batman switchblade, pulling the blade out to show.

The action caused Stiles to fall back and hit his head against the door. “Oh good God, you still have that?”  it was gift Stiles had given her for her thirteenth birthday.

“Never leave home without it.” Rebecca retracted the blade and opened the door for the two of them. “Got a light?” she asked as they went down the stairs. They both noticed the lights bolted to the ceiling, just know lightswitch.

“Wha-Yeah!” Stiles fumbled with his phone, turning on the light app on. “This place is creepy.” He pointed out, noticing the dried blood on the floor. There were also claw marks on the walks and bookcases.

Rebecca grabbed his arm and moved it for him to the side of the wall. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing the phone to the wall. The small amount of light didn’t help them see whatever was on the wall.

“Oh, hey, found the light switch.” Stiles ran to turn on the lights, eager to see every nook and cranny of the basement.

The entire basement became illuminated, showing them every inch of the place. Including whatever was on the walls.

“Good freaking crap!”

“Oh God!’

The whole basement walls and ceiling was painted over with the words, ‘HELP ME!’.

Stiles turned around and around, the writing was all over, even the stairs. He could feel his breathing becoming labored again. This could not be happening.

How could it.

All those voices on his head where in his head.

Right?

If not…

‘I was here.’ Stiles thought, his body going numb with the _idea_ that he could have been in the basement the same time human eating monster was.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Stiles covered his mouth quickly, already feeling his gag reflex react. He felt Rebecca grab his other hand, almost grounding him immediately.

He was beginning to realize he missed her.

“We can leave, if you want.” Rebecca offered.

Stiles shook his head, he took slow breathes, in and out. “Yeah, right. You would come right back down here.”

Rebecca said nothing; just a small coy smile was her only answer.

They looked around the basement and soon found the boiler room, along with the stench that could only be described as…

“It smells like a thousands dead animals.” Harley wheezed, pinching her nose as Stiles covered his nose and mouth with his shirt. “I thought your gym socks smelled deadly.”

Stiles glowered at her, “Unfair, it was one time alright. I-“ He looked at the door leading to the boiler room and then Rebecca. “You don’t think?” Stiles pointed to the door, “You know?

Rebecca oddly enough understood his half-finished questions, “I would pull out your phone right now.”

Stiles nodded, “Get your switch blade out.” Stiles warned her, “Ready?”

Rebecca nodded, “On the count of three?”

Stiles swallowed down his fears and abit of vomit, “Yeah.”

“One.” Rebecca started off, switchblade out and held tightly in her hand.

“Two.” Stiles continued, he had his finger on the speed dial for his dad.

“Three.” They pulled open the door. The first thing that hit them was the damp and hot gush of air that carried with it the stench of pure rot.

“Jesus!” Stiles swore out louder, this time covering his hands and mouth tightly so he couldn’t breathe in at all. “I don’t think a switchblade will help with this.”

Rebecca looked green as she practically stuffed the front of her shirt in her face. “I think only an exorcism can help get rid of this, Stiles.”

They cautiously stepped into the boiler room; nothing was out of the ordinary. There wasn’t any soot or blood anywhere. Not even “Help me” painted on the walls, for which Stiles was somewhat thankful for.

After taking a few steps they realized something was off.

Rebecca  bounced on her toes, pointing to the broken ground.

Someone had done a hasty job on fixing the floor.

“Damn it.” Stiles and Rebecca got down on the ground, prying the floor boards with the switch blade. The concrete that was supposed to be underneath had been turned to rubble and mixed with dirt.

The two realized the smell was becoming stronger; the ground was soaked with something.

“Gross!” Rebecca shouted out when she realized she had mud and blood caked on her hands, she wiped the mixture on the ground next to her. Looking over at Stiles as if to make sure that really did happen.

Stiles begged his heart to settle as he took off his button down and put his arm into the blood soaked rubble/dirt mixture. He let out a slew of swear words as the sensation of it hit him, “Oh god,” he winced, Stiles almost dry heaved as he felt something solid and large.

It didn’t feel like a rock.

He pulled his arm out and let go of whatever he had caught.

Now he vomited

“Holy crap, Stiles!” Rebecca moved over to him, rubbing his back soothingly as Stiles continued to hurl his breakfast.

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Stiles assured her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Just get that away from me.” Stiles pointed to the affronted object behind him.

Rebecca looked uneasy as he felt. “I can’t really touch it. Your dad’s going to wander why my prints are all over it.” She grabbed his button down and used it to bring the human jaw closer to her to look at. She noticed a piece of skin and muscle was still attached to the underside of the jaw.

She looked at the jaw again and then at the whole in the earth.

Stiles seemed to already know what she was thinking. “Harley, no!’

But it was too late; Rebecca dug her arm into the pit, making the same face of disgust and abhorrence that Stiles had made. “Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!”

Stiles put a hand to his stomach, already feeling the churn.

“Feel anything?” Stiles choked out, trying his best not to heave again.

Rebecca nodded, “You might want to turn around.” She made a face again as she began to pull her arm out, “Oh God, this reeks!”

“You think?” Stiles asked sarcastically as he turned around.  He heard Rebecca’s arm plop out from the mix and heard her muffled shriek.

“What?!” Stiles almost turned around but Rebecca was quick to get him not to let him do that.

“Call your dad, now!” Rebecca sounded panicked.

“What did you find?” Stiles asked, he already had his phone out and was waiting for his dad to answer.

“A skull.”

Stiles fear kicked in, it like a cold shower and a kick in the stomach all at once. “Please tell me it was the half to the jaw.”

He knew it wasn’t.              

It would be too easy.

Rebecca shook her head ‘no’, her skin becoming greener with every second that passed.

“Yeah, I knew that.” He sighed; his dad finally answered his phone. “Uh, hey dad, we have a problem.” He finally found the stomach to turn around and look at the lone jaw and full skull. Unfortunately, said skull had a bit of connective tissue and ligament around the eye socket. “A really big problem.” He passed the phone to Rebecca and began to hurl again.

Rebecca went back to rubbing Stiles back, “Hey sheriff... yeah this is Harley. You need to come to the school, quickly.”

_At Derek’s condo…_

 Montana came down to see a disgruntled looking Derek and Cora sitting across from each other in the kitchen. “Rough day and it’s not even one yet.” She looked between the two of them, “Are you two okay?”

“Yes.”

“Yes.”

Montana shrugged, “Okay.” She looked back at the breakfast dishes left behind in the sink. “So, I’m just going to-”

Cora slammed her fists on the table, “This isn’t fair Derek, you can’t just leave Peter behind!”

Derek growled, annoyed that he was going to have this fight again. “Peter is a recluse and danger, he can’t be trusted.”

Cora’s eyes glowed dangerously bright, “He helped us, whether you like it or not, he’s been helping us.”

Derek rolled his eyes, not believing his little sister was this naïve, “Peter doesn’t help anyone but himself, anything he does for anyone he knows full well that he’s going to get something out of it sooner or later. He’s not only dangerous Cora, but he’s cautious about not showing us what he’s really after.”

“You’re being insane!”

“And you’re being naïve!”

Derek and Cora were in a dead heat staring contest.

“Could you two calm down? Boyd and I will not be the refs for this were-brother/sister fight.”

That broke the two from their glare contest, “What?” Cora’s voice faltered at hearing the name of her only former friend.

Derek could feel Cora’s heartbeat skip. “What did you just say?”

Montana stared at the two like they were crazy.

Derek almost felt like that was the case, but he heard Montana too. “Repeat what you just said.” He urged her, “After ‘Could you two calm down?’.”

Montana looked unsure now, “Stiles and I will not be the refs for this were-brother/sister fight?” she repeated slowly.

Derek and Cora looked at each other, not sure if they were losing it. “You said Stiles the first time?”

“Yeah.” Montana replied, “Why? What did you hear?” She looked genuinely concerned for the two werewolves mental health now.

Cora became timid, “Nothing,” she stared down at the floor, not wanting to cry in front of her brother and Montana. “I-I have to leave.” Cora bolted out condo, slamming the door hard behind her.

“Cora!” Derek shouted after. He gave an apologetic look to Montana who urged him to go after her, “You sure you said Stiles?” Derek asked her again, hand on the doorknob now. He needed to make sure.

“Yes.” Montana promised him, “What did you hear exactly Der?”

Derek banged his head softly against the door’s side, “Nothing, forget I asked.” He waved goodbye and ran closing the door behind him.

“I miss family.” Montana admitted sincerely, a sad smile on her face as she recalled her own family. She was so distracted that she didn’t realize that the water was raising in the sink till the water started to spill out. “The hell?”

Montana turned the water off only to find out that turning the knobs did nothing to stop the water. “ _Okay_ …”. She put her hand to the bottom of the sink, not feeling anything covering the drain. So the knobs weren’t working and the drain wasn’t working. And the apartment was going to be soon flooded if Montana didn’t find a way to cut the water off.

Montana noticed something funny happening with the water, it was starting to bubble.

“This is different.” She stepped closer to the sink, looking down at the now murky water.

WOOSH!

Montana jumped back with a muffled scream as a hand popped out of the sink, grasping for anything close by.  “What the ever living hell?” The hand now was a whole arm trying to pulling itself out the sink to not avail.

Montana ran up to Derek’s room, opening each of her bags till she found the case she was looking for. She grabbed her lighter that was sitting on the night stand. The arm was still in the sink, letting the water swoosh around and out of the sink and onto the floor.

“Okay, what appears to be a dismembered arm? I don’t know who you are or what you want, but for now I need you gone.” She lit the handful of bay leaves, “ _Asaksiwa.”_ She threw the bay leaves into the sink, watching the arm flail around before it receded into the sink into wherever it came from, taking the water along with it. Montana watched wordlessly as the water dissipated from the ground and the faucet turned off by itself.

She stood silently, screwing her eyes shut for a long time before opening them, “So it’s official,” she moaned into her hands, “Derek’s place is haunted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I brought back Harley to Teen Wolf!


End file.
